


Giant x Giant

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intimidation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Zanba means to show his respects after the match against Jinko in more ways than one~





	Giant x Giant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_N_Arielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/gifts).



> i spun this out for my [beloved](dnarielle.tumblr.com) who never fails to make me stray from god's light,, i'm getting worse & worse at titles as well but since hunter x hunter brought us together i took inspiration lol asdfghhjkl anyway enjoy y'all ヽ(*´Д｀*)ﾉ

 

 

"Ah, so you came?" the Ryoin ace coolly acknowledges as the redhead appears before him on enemy turf.

 

He looks rigid and uncomfortable here, but he’s faking his confidence for the sake of holding onto some decorum even in the face of a potential threat.

 

"I told you I respected you didn’t I, captain?"

 

"I’m… you don’t have to call me captain. I’m not your captain," Sekizan gingerly points out, his grip tightening on the bag strap that sits on his shoulder.

 

He hadn’t really counted on this kind of invitation. When Zanba had said to him after their match that he respected him and wished to play against him again, he thought it was just post-battle pleasantries.

 

But this, whatever it was, felt an awful lot more like some kind of sinister attempt at _hanging out._

 

“I thought you might like to see what our workout room looks like,” the giant mentions without responding to Sekizan’s previous comment.

 

He turns and begins walking, and the way he carries himself and moves even in small motions is _actually_ terrifying. Even doing so much as blinking or lifting a hand to put in his pocket holds so much gravity that it could very well crush a person.

 

The Jinko captain follows obediently; his knuckles turning white as he just keeps transferring all that tension into his bag strap.

 

Clearly this is a gesture of amicability, right? There’s no bad blood between them or anything, so why does Sekizan feel like he’s ready to just submit immediately to whatever comes out of Zanba’s mouth next?

 

He hadn’t counted on there being other Ryoin team members here when they enter the gym. Perhaps it is Zanba’s immense gravitas that just gives him the impression he is out here stranded; all alone with this monster of a man.

 

It does come as a relief to see other people around though. Hopefully their presence will prevent… well, whatever he subconsciously suspects might happen.

 

As intimidating as it had initially been, Sekizan is rather impressed with the training equipment they have here. Actually, he’s admittedly rather jealous.

 

It’s hard to make the most of the experience however, because watching Zanba lifting weights feels _illegal_ , and worse still, Sekizan can barely focus on bench pressing the meagre 40kg Zanba starts him out on when the brute is standing over him with tentative hands guiding his own as he coaches his breathing.

 

It’s embarrassing, actually. The two have barely exchanged words, and yet here he is in Ryoin’s private gym with at least half their rugby team present while he’s ushered around the place like some kind of plebeian being shown the royal commons.

 

He endures though. If nothing else, he’s starting to feel a little more like Zanba really _did_ just want to show his admiration by letting him try out their amazing facilities.

 

He’s clearly just got a poor way of initiating a social situation, as proven by their tireless captain who generally has to intervene half the time.

 

"That was good for your first try," Zanba praises him. "You’ve never used that kind of equipment before, you say?" he needlessly revisits as they now enter the changing rooms and begin undressing.

 

Sekizan wishes he isn’t so tempted to stare when he _knows_ Zanba is shirtless.

 

It’s not like there’s much to see in him that he doesn’t possess himself, after all. A set of rock hard abs and toned pecs are much of the same when you reach the level of sculpted muscle the pair of them have… and yet he finds himself staring in astonishment anyway.

 

His body just doesn’t _end_! and Sekizan kind of wants to rescind his previous statement because those abs are like a perfectly formed gorge carrying droplets of sweat through the ravines of tanned, glistening muscle.

 

They must feel like iron to touch— solid and unmoving even under an adamantly curious finger.

 

Lost in thought, Sekian doesn’t even question why the view he has of them is so clear all of a sudden, and when Zanba finally does speak, he realises he’s been caught staring right away, and offered the opportunity to _continue_ looking with Zanba having turned to face him.

 

Those eyes are as bottomless as the grooves between his muscles, and Sekizan knows he’s blushing furiously when their gaze meets.

 

"Ah, sorry, I wasn’t— it wasn’t— you’re—"

 

He feels foolish when the other laughs in a rolling chuckle that sets his chest a flutter, and he has to avert his gaze and _demand_ of himself that he stops blushing.

 

"I realise..." Zanba begins with an extreme weight to his delivery of the words, "that I wasn't very clear when I invited you here... hence why I am surprised you came at all..."

 

Sekizan dares to blink; his eyes are getting dry from just staring and he's concerned if they start to water it might be mistaken as a dramatic surge of genuine tears over the other boy's beauty.

 

"Surely you didn't come here expecting so little? I invited you personally after all... isn't there something else you want... captain Sekizan?"

 

Though he speaks slowly he doesn't once falter, and each heady pause seems to only increase the intensity of his presence.

 

Sekizan can do nothing but wither before him; sincerely, he really hadn't come here knowing what to expect, it was merely curiosity at such an ominous invitation, but now that he's said it, the Jinko captain really _is_ starting to contemplate leaving here with something more.

 

"Hm, as I thought," the scrum-half smirks as he hungers for Sekizan with those dead eyes. "Go ahead and get in the shower Captain. I'll join you shortly."

 

It's a very entreating command, and Sekizan only just finds the gall to swallow, nod, and answer, "yes sir," before doing as he is told.

 

They're alone in here at the moment, but frankly Sekizan wouldn't mind even if they weren't. It's not like he has to worry about setting an example of obstinance and bravery against their previous foe... what's the harm in succumbing in his own private time to the freakishly alluring giant?

 

He couldn't be the _only_ one secretly... _compromised_ by the memory of being batted aside by the charging scrum-half during the match that day.

 

Sekizan had taken the brunt of that force perhaps more spectacularly than any one else. It's _natural_ to admire power, he tries to reason.

 

It's natural to...

 

"Unh~"

 

"That's it Captain, let's get you clean," Zanba interrupts as he looms over Sekizan and herds him up against the tiled wall.

 

With the water running he can at least _hope_ that little noise went unheard, but it isn't the last one to escape him when the giant's hands immediately travel down the shape of his hips and settle on his buttocks.

 

Sekizan instinctively raises himself onto his tiptoes to give Zanba more leeway, and he watches as a painfully slow hand snakes round to begin lathering the area around his cock.

 

"That's it little one," the taller boy continues to croon in a velvety drawl as his own half-alert cock serves as something of a seat for Sekizan.

 

He can feel its girth increase beneath him as it contends with his already aching member, forcing him to bring a knee up to rest against the wall so that his weight isn't obstructing the flourishing appendage, _not_ that anything so trivial could stop it.

 

Zanba would undoubtedly be able to get what he wanted out of Sekizan whether he made it easy for him or not.

 

At the risk of coming across completely passive though, Sekizan concentrates on making an effort, even though he wants little more than for the foreboding athlete to simply rail him against the shower wall and show him no mercy.

 

Sekizan moans implicitly when Ryujin brushes his head against the hopeful little orifice and he cants his hips in a way that _clearly_ suggests his desires.

 

"Ah," Zanba just purrs, decidedly taking hold of the other boy's waist to angle him in a way fit to inspect him like some kind of antique.

 

"Offering yourself up to me like this is very promising behaviour, little one... but I'm afraid I have no means of giving you what you want today. Perhaps it will convince you to visit the Ryoin team again," he smirks.

 

"Still," he amends, sliding the extent of himself between Sekizan's thighs again as his fingertips dig into his pliant hips more forcefully, "it would be a shame not to make the most of the privacy we have now."

 

He grunts, causing Sekizan to do the same as he is consequently pushed up against the tiles, quickly trying to correct himself by pushing back against Zanba and squeezing his thighs together tremulously. 

 

" _That's_ it," the giant praises him with an almost fond chuckle, placing an open palm on the Jinko captain's broad back and nipping at his nape like he means to mark him as his own.

 

"Go ahead, little one... touch yourself while you're at it," he orders in a cool drawl, letting out another rather succinct sound as he gains friction for himself by sliding in and out of the narrow gap beneath Sekizan's balls and the meeting of his thighs.

 

"D— don't need to," Sekizan moans, occupying both hands by bracing himself on the wall as he finds he is already close to coming just from the allure of all the _heat_ and _power_ backing him.

 

"Hn, very well... if you need help—"

 

"No wai— _ah_!"

 

All it takes is a brisk touch from the other to undo the pressure Sekizan had been trying to let build up. He could tell Zanba would take longer to climax, and had therefore been refraining from reaching his own, but it doesn't matter now.

 

Zanba continues pumping Sekizan in a way so mindless it seems as if he is nursing his own cock; ignoring the poorly stifled whines and hiccups of the number eight as he daren't refuse the other boy the right to keep touching his oversensitive prick.

 

He simply has to bite his lip and press closed fists against the wall as he's jerked and jostled by the force of the Ryoin giant until he comes as well with a conclusive grunt.

 

Sekizan feels immediately weak and small when Zanba mantles him, taking the weight of his limp body and freeing his trembling legs of their obligations as he prepares to lift him.

 

"Sorry... I can be a bit rough, even for big guys like yourself... just think how it'd feel for me to actually do that inside you," he whispers dangerously, his voice seeping into Sekizan's subconscious as he's transported via the arms of the ace over to some benches.

 

"Hm, are you alright, little one?" the dark-haired player pours thoughtfully, an obvious smirk on his lips as he sets Sekizan down, keeping him propped up with a hand on his shoulder when he sways, before handing him a towel.

 

"Dry off, captain... I'll meet you outside and escort you... don't want you falling prey to any more rivals on your way, now do we?"

 

 


End file.
